90s_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
The Powerpuff Girls
The Powerpuff Girls is an American TV series that aired on Cartoon Network from November 18, 1999 to March 25, 2005, created by Craig McCracken. All of the seasons currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel", including the pilots, unaired episode, specials and movie. Episodes Pilots (Whoopass Stew! / What a Cartoon!) *A Sticky Situation! (1992) *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins (1995) *Crime 101 (1996) Season 1 *Monkey See, Doggie Do / Mommy Fearest (1998) *Insect Inside / Powerpuff Bluff (1998) *Octi Evil / Geshundfight (1998) *Buttercrush / Fuzzy Logic (1998) *Boogie Frights / Abracadaver (1998) *Telephonies / Tough Love (1998) *Major Competition / Mr. Mojo's Rising (1999) *Paste Makes Waste / Ice Sore (1999) *Bubblevicious / The Bare Facts (1999) *Cat Man Do / Impeach Fuzz (1999) *Just Another Manic Mojo / Mime for a Change (1999) *The Rowdyruff Boys (1999) *Uh Oh Dynamo (1999) Season 2 *Stuck Up, Up and Away / Schoolhouse Rocked (1999) *Collect Her / Supper Villain (1999) *Birthday Bash / Too Pooped to Puff (1999) *Beat Your Greens / Down n' Dirty (1999) *Dream Scheme / You Snooze You Lose (1999) *Slave the Day / Los Dos Mojos (1999) *A Very Special Blossom / Daylight Savings (1999) *Mo Job / Pet Feud (2000) *Imaginary Fiend / Cootie Gras (2000) *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever / Just Desserts (2000) *Twisted Sister / Cover Up (2000) *Speed Demon / Mojo Jonesin (2000) *Something's a Ms. / Slumbering With the Enemy (2000) Season 3 *Fallen Arches / The Mane Event (2000) *Town and Out / Child Fearing (2000) *Criss Cross Crisis (2000) *Bubblevision / Bought and Scold (2000) *Gettin' Twiggy With It / Cop Out (2000) *Three Girls and a Monster / Monkey See, Doggy Two (2000) *Jewel of the Aisle / Super Zeroes (2000) *Candy is Dandy / Catastrophe (2000) *Hot Air Buffoon / Ploys R' Us (2000) *The Headsucker's Moxy / Equal Fights (2001) *Powerprof. (2001) *Moral Decay / Meet the Beat-Alls (2001) *Helter Shelter / Power Lunch (2001) Season 4 *Film Flam (2001) *All Chalked Up (2001) *Get Back Jojo (2001) *Him Diddle Riddle (2001) *Super Friends (2001) *Members Only (2001) *Nano of the North (2001) *Stray Bullet (2001) *Forced Kin (2002) *Knock It Off (2002) *Keen on Keane / Not So Awesome Blossom (2002) *Power-Noia (2002) *Nuthin' Special / Neighbor Hood (2005) Season 5 *Monstra-City / Shut the Pup Up (2003) *Toast of the Town / Divide and Conquer (2003) *Burglar Alarmed / Shotgun Wedding (2003) *Save Mojo / Substitute Creature (2003) *The Boys Are Back in Town (2003) *See Me, Feel Me Gnomey (Unaired) *Pee Pee G's / Boy Toys (2003) *Seed No Evil / The City of Clipsville (2003) *Lying Around the House / Bubble Boy (2004) *The Powerpuff Girls: A Documentary / Girls Gone Mild (2004) *Curses / Bang for Your Buck (2004) *Silent Treatment / Sweet N' Sour (2004) Season 6 *Prime Mates / Coupe D'Etat (2004) *Makes Zen to Me / Say Uncle (2004) *Reeking Havoc / Live & Let Dynamo (2004) *Mo' Linguish / Oops, I Did It Again (2004) *A Made-Up Story (2004) *Little Miss Interprets / Night Mayor (2004) *Custody Battle / The City of Nutsville (2004) *Aspirations (2004) *That's Not My Baby / Simian Says (2004) *Sun Scream / The City of Frownsville (2004) *West in Pieces (2004) *Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs / Mizzen in Action (2004) *Roughing It Up / What's the Big Idea? (2004) *I See a Funny Cartoon in Your Head / Octi-Gone (2005) Specials *'Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) Movie *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (July 3, 2002) Broadcast History *Cartoon Network (1998-2005; 2005-2011; 2012-2014) *Kids' WB! (2002) *Boomerang (2008-present) Category:TV Series Category:1990's Category:2000's Category:2010's Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:90s Kid Wiki